Professor Botch
| gender = Male | species = Human | location = Egypt (last known) | voiceactor = Roger Jackson Simon Parrish (UK release) }} Professor Botch is an Egyptologist who is a friend and mentor to the ClueFinders. Appearance Professor Botch is a short, portly man with balding yellow hair. He wears pince-nez glasses, a tan button-up dress shirt over a green shirt, a brown tie, tan shorts, brown socks, and dark brown shoes. Personality Professor Botch is cheerful and sometimes eccentric, though well-meaning. He is quite knowledgeable about ancient Egypt, and sees to it that ancient Egyptian artifacts are treated with care and respect. Even when he is held prisoner by Alistair Loveless, he remains relatively upbeat and is even quite polite to his captor. Role in the Games The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid The ClueFinders volunteer to help Professor Botch with the opening of a newly discovered tomb belonging to the pharaoh Perabsen. After Professor Botch opens the tomb, he bids goodbye to the ClueFinders, saying that they can come back to help some other time. While Professor Botch stays in the tomb to do some more research, he is suddenly confronted by Alistair Loveless III, who orders his thugs to kidnap Professor Botch and raid the tomb. When the ClueFinders learn of Professor Botch's abduction, they set out to rescue him. After Loveless imprisons Professor Botch, he interrogates him about the whereabouts of Perabsen's ring. The Professor just smiles completely obliviously. Just as Loveless is about to lose all patience, he manages to figure out the ClueFinders have the ring and he sends his goons after them. When Professor Botch learns of Loveless' plan to resurrect Seth, the ancient Egyptian god of chaos, he finally puts the pieces together and becomes very concerned, and he doubts that Loveless is capable of controlling such a power. After the ClueFinders defeat Seth and Loveless, they rescue Professor Botch. Later, Professor Botch is seen aboard a plane with the ClueFinders leaving Egypt. The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit Professor Botch appears in an account from LapTrap. LapTrap says that the ClueFinders once helped a paleontologist find dinosaur bones in the Sahara Desert. Professor Botch appears as the paleontologist in LapTrap's story. Trivia *Professor Botch is possibly a parody of Marcus Brody from Indiana Jones. Gallery Professor inspecting.png|Professor Botch marveling at Perabsen's tomb Professor waving.png|Professor Botch waves goodbye to the ClueFinders Professor in shadow.png|Professor Botch is confronted by Loveless. Professor imprisoned.png|Professor Botch imprisoned Professor grins obliviously as Loveless interrogates him.png|Professor Botch smiles obviously as Loveless interrogates him. Professor worried.png|Professor Botch becomes worried when Loveless reveals his plan Loveless explaining his plan to now worried Professor Botch.png|Professor Botch finally understands what Loveless is talking about. Loveless snickering evilly beside distressed Professor Botch.jpg|Professor Botch horrified as Loveless cackles as he prepares for the ceremony Socrates in cognito on the plane home.png|Professor with the Cluefinders on the plane home. adkit botch.png|Professor Botch in The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures Category:The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit Category:Real World Adventure Kit characters